barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Raquelle (A Fashion Fairytale - A Fairy Secret)
Raquelle is a character in Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale and Barbie: A Fairy Secret. Raquelle is an actress who went to school with her ex-best friend Barbie. They went on to act together even though they found it hard to get along with each other. Raquelle has a crush on Ken, Barbie's boyfriend, and almost caused Barbie and him to break up after she created a misunderstanding. She decided to try and put her differences aside with Barbie after an adventure in Gloss Angeles. Plot ''A Fashion Fairytale Raquelle briefly appeared in this film. As she was rehearsing her movie scripts with Ken, she recorded his lines so she could practice while she was alone. Ken thought she would play it on the school speakers, which embarrassed him, and he thought he sounded like a dork. Raquelle convinced him to let her record his lines. As "a joke", Raquelle sent Barbie a recording of some of the lines, where Ken breaks up with someone. Her excuse was that she didn't really think Barbie would take it seriously, but Barbie got upset and wanted to get away, so she went to Paris to visit her aunt. Ken decides to go meet up with her, and leaves Raquelle. Barbie's friends, Grace and Teresa, look as if they are about to shout at Raquelle, but it seems her relationship with Ken is fine as they are friends in the following film. A Fairy Secret Raquelle isn't getting as much attention as Barbie at a film premiere, so she rips Barbie's dress "by accident". The next day, Barbie confronts her about it, but as they are distracted by each other, Ken gets kidnapped by Princess Graciella's assistants. Barbie wants to go with her fairy friends, Carrie and Taylor, to rescue Ken, but Raquelle wants to come too, because she considers Ken one of her friends, and she has a crush on him. In Gloss Angeles, a city in the fairy world, they go to an adventure at an Airavator, go to the Wings and Things and found Pegaponies. When they try to sneak in the castle, they got caught when Barbie wants to call Ken. Barbie told everything to Graciella about the love potion that planned by Crystal. Crystal got scared when she saw Carrie and Taylor's shoe and purse, which made Graciella furious later trapped them. In a Fury Sphere at the dungeon where Graciella trapped them, Raquelle and Barbie realize they are not friends because of a misunderstanding. They forgave each other and because of their forgiveness, it let the Furry Sphere to disappear and let them fly with their new wings and clothes. Later, they object the wedding between Ken and Graciella, which made the princess furious once again and try to stop them. However, because of Raquelle's help, they finally snapped Graciella back to normal. Graciella tells Barbie and Raquelle that their wings will disappear when they return to the human world but re-appear when they came back, and promise to keep it a secret. But Raquelle doesn't promise to keep Gloss Angeles a secret so the fairies throw sleeping dust on them. The next morning, Barbie, Raquelle and Ken woke up, thinking it all as a dream. Carrie and Taylor tell that they are going to visit a friend which they re-connected (Princess Graciella) at their hometown (Gloss Angeles). Physical Appearance Raquelle has long black hair with red lips and pale skin . She usually wears blue and silver with a pair of high heels. A Fairy Secret File:Raquelle Premiere 5.png|The movie premiere dress File:Raquelle travelling 5.png|Casual outfit File:Raquelle fairy 5.png|Fairy form dress File:Raquelle meetup 2.png|Meetup Outfit At the Movie Premiere At the movie premiere for Raquelle and Barbie's new movie, Raquelle had her hair down and wore shiny, blue teardrop earrings. Her nails were painted pink and she had simple makeup. She was wearing a sparkly gown to the premiere that was had blue lining around the top. It was strapless on the right side, and had two blue straps on the left. There was a light blue corsage at the end of the straps. The top part of the dress was purple down to the hips, and the skirt was flowing and bright blue. It revealed her legs from the knee down but it was longer at the back. Raquelle wore strappy, purple platform high heels with blue design on them. Travelling around Gloss Angeles When Raquelle was travelling around Gloss Angeles, she wore the same outfit that she was wearing when she went to see Ken at Wally's. She had her hair in a ponytail with a sparkly, silver hairband, and she was wearing earrings and a sparkly bracelet. Raquelle was wearing a short, dark purple dress with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt had a sparkly silver belt around it. Over her dress she was wearing a white, short-sleeved cropped cardigan with pink and red spots on it. Under her skirt she was wearing shiny black leggings, and her shoes were silver high heeled sandals. Raquelle also had to wear fake wings. They were large and light purple and very detailed, with swirly pattens all over them. As a Fairy When Raquelle was transformed into a fairy, she still had her hair up, and she wore blue and silver teardrop earrings. She got a intricate pearl necklace with pink butterflies on it. Her dress was purple with a sweetheart neckline that had a frilly white lining. She had a sparkly silver belt around the waist. The skirt of the dress was frilly and puffy, with light blue frills underneath, and light pink frills underneath the blue ones. Her appearance as a fairy was less colorful than Barbie's. Raquelle's shoes were silver and had straps that wrapped around her shins. They were high heeled sandals, and had butterflies on some straps on the foot. Her wings were larger than her fake ones, and looked like swirly crayon art. They were pink, white, purple and blue, and there was also a bit of yellow. They were very detailed and swirly. In the book illustration, her hair was down and had purple highlights. Her headband had a pink butterfly on it, and she still wore a purple dress. However, the purple skirt looked more like petals. Meetup Outfit At the end of the movie, Raquelle goes to meet up with Barbie and Ken at Wally's, after having a feeling they would be there. She had her hair down, and had dangly earrings. Her eyeshadow was purple and her lipstick was pink. Raquelle also had a gold necklace on, and her outfit was a shiny, royal blue-colored bolero over a red and white striped top. She had blue shorts on that had a bow on them. Her shoes were shiny red high heels. She wore light blue eyeshadow and pink lipstick. Personality :"Always hungry for fame, she'll do anything to steal the spotlight! Can she form a friendship with movie star Barbie?"'' :—Barbie.com Raquelle is rude to Barbie and flirts with Ken in front of her, and doesn't even realize sometimes when she is being rude. However, Ken is still friends with her, even after what she puts Barbie through. Raquelle doesn't like Barbie as she thought Barbie never liked her, it was just a misunderstanding. It was revealed in A Fairy Secret that Barbie used to be popular in school, and Raquelle felt like Barbie didn't want to be friends with her. Since then, Raquelle has tried to beat Barbie at things Barbie cares about, like Ken and her acting career. She rips Barbie's dress at a film premiere when Barbie starts getting all the attention. Raquelle is good at horseback riding. She is vain, sarcastic, craftly and mean. Gallery Trivia *She is the second reform antagonist, the first being Jacqueline from Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale. The third is Kylie Morgan from Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. The 4th is Gwyllion from Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess. *'' ''According to the pedigree magazines she is 178 cm tall (5'10") and loves water skiing.Height / water skiing References Category:Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale Characters Category:Barbie: A Fairy Secret Characters Category:Females Category:Raquelle's Roles Category:Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Antagonists